Oh, My
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: Short drabble, ONESHOT I had in my head. Featuring little Rachel and Little Puck through the years. I promise it's a lot better than it sounds and I swear there is humor in there (Daddy LeRoy finding out Noah Puckerman deflowered his daughter. Noah Puckerman finding out he's going to be a dad. Klaine and Puckleberry childre tearing up the hospital). M for light smut scene.


**A/N:** Hey guys! I am currently writing the next chapter to "Operation Puckleberry," so I just thought I would write this little one shot to tide you guys over until I got it uploaded. This is just a little drabble that has been stuck in my head for a while now. I love the idea of a mini Rachel and mini Puck. I think it's the most adorable thing ever, especially if it's a progression. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or those affiliated with the show, books etc… I just write these fanfictions for pure enjoyment and entertainment when I don't feel like doing my homework (like this essay I should be writing…)

PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE FOR AN "OPERATION PUCKLEBERRY" SEQUEL. I WILL KEEP IT UP INTIL THE 13TH OCTOBER 2012.

* * *

**6**

Six year old Rachel Berry stomped her foot indignantly while Noah Puckerman went higher and higher on the swing. "It's my turn!" she insisted. "Your five minutes were up thirty-seven seconds ago, No-No."

"Stop being a baby, Berry," he groaned, jumping from the seat of the swing and landing perfectly in the bark. "What?" he demanded, crossing his arms when the girl balled her fists and gave him a glare that could kill if she wanted it to.

"I am not a baby," she insisted, turning red.

"You are," he laughed. "Only babies whine. You're a baby."

"I am not!"

"Prove it," he taunted when she stood toe to toe with him looking up at his face.

"I will. Name your price."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Fine!" and with that, she pressed her little lips against his for ten seconds like in the movies. After pulling away and seeing his cocky smile, Rachel slammed her foot as hard she could against Noah's shin.

"OW!" he exclaimed, holding his leg and hopping around on one foot. "Why did you do that? That's not fair. I'm going to tell my mommy."

"Only babies whine, Noah," Rachel smirked before going to the swing and hopping onto the blue seat.

* * *

**16**

"Right there," she urged while Noah hovered above her, his arms shaking from holding up his weight.

"Shit," he muttered, slamming into her as fast as she could. "I'm so –"

His words were caught off by his girlfriend screaming. Stopping what he was doing, he looked behind him. Looking into the window of his truck was LeRoy Berry.

"Get out!" the father commanded, yanking the door open and grabbing Noah by his Mohwak. "Both of you better get to the Puckerman house, immediately. Sarah, Hiram and I will be waiting for you there to discuss your punishment."

* * *

When the two teens arrived to the Puckerman house, the clasped hands and sat on the couch. They were met with three very different facial expressions. LeRoy, still looking pissed, was brooding in the back corner of the living room and glaring at the boy who had defiled his only daughter. Hiram Berry, sat with a glass of wine, rubbing his temples looking like he had the worst headache in the world and didn't know what to do. Sarah Puckerman, sat beside Hiram with a smile and tears of joy on her face. Rachel and Puck were met with guilt, fear, and confusion all at one time.

"You two are getting married," Hiram spoke finally, resulting in two pairs of widening eyes. "We have all decided that if you think you can drive off into Akron and have sex in a truck, you need to be married."

"Daddy –" Rachel started.

"You told us you were going to wait until you found the boy of your dreams and marry him. You just have to deal with it. It's arranged, and the wedding is tomorrow at noon," LeRoy cut in. "Don't be late.

"But –" Noah pleaded.

"Now, Rachel," Sarah cooed. "You will be wearing my mother's wedding dress. It's a tradition. You two should each invite a few friends to the wedding. You'll be staying in her cottage. It's perfect for a new couple and since she's gone it really hasn't gotten much use. She would have wanted it."

"Damn that Jewish mother guilt," the boy mumbled.

"I refuse to have grandchildren out of wedlock," LeRoy countered.

"But Rachel's not pregnant."

"Actually, Noah… Surprise…"

* * *

**23**

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed. "Don't you make me get your father in here!"

She watched as her six year old son ran around the New York apartment and cringed when he broke a lamp. For a child so smart when it came to technology, he really lacked common sense. Just as she was about to yell, she felt something trickle. "Noah! Call your dad!"

"What's wrong, mommy," the boy asked, his face going pale. "Do you need a band-aid. Daddy gives me a band-aid when I don't feel good."

"No, sweetie, just use the house phone and call your father. Tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Rachel," Kurt said, walking in from next door, not even bothering to knock. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Are you alright?!"

"Kurt, the baby's coming."

"The baby's coming?" Blaine exclaimed, walking in the door with their adopted six year old daughter, Lizzie. "I'll drive you."

"Daddy said he's on his way," Noah Jr. announced, stopping in his tracks when he saw Lizzie. "Hi, Anderson."

"Puckerman," she nodded as they all rushed to hospital.

After seventeen hours in the delivery room, Rachel and Noah finally held their daughter, Ava Puckerman for the first time. As they cooed over their newborn, they hear yelling from two other kids.

"I am not a baby!" Lizzie insisted.

"Are too!" Noah egged on. "If you're not a baby you'll kiss me."

Ten seconds of silence followed a cry of pain.

"That's not fair! I'm telling my mommy."

"Only babies whine, Noah."

Noah Puckerman looked at his wife and at Kurt and Blaine. "Shit," he said.


End file.
